


Heated

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble, Doflamingo is mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Law’s big ‘fuck you’ to Doflamingo involves screwing him over or preferably, someone close to him.





	Heated

It was hot— _stifling_ really—underneath the black blankets that Law owned which contrasted with incredibly chilly outside air this late at night; the apartment itself was also chilly due to the heat not working, but it was cozy, too, in a way if you had the luxury of sharing body heat with another person. That aside, it was rare that Law touched things that were strictly _Doflmaingo’s_ , but as he laid between Drake’s spread legs, his own hips snapping forward into the ginger underneath him, he found that he was all for fucking the blonde over in this way. 


End file.
